btmfandomcom-20200214-history
Cybernetic Organism
for more information: Cyborg : Cybernetic Organism of the Redeemers storyline in the BTM universe. General : The first Cybernetic Organisms were created by several races in the Terminus System. However, humanity itself had the biggest impact on the creation and evolution. They should not be confused with the Geth, created by the Quarians. History : The first fully working and entirely independent Cyborg was made in 2043 by Russian Biotechnologists to serve mainly as Laborant due to incidents and contact with extremely dangerous viruses. Later, the government showed interest and the production was increased, but to expand the army. : The first Cyborg, N3 65G, was made with the DNA of two voluntary test subjects and bred in vitro, later positioned into a tank until it was fully grown. Bones, muscles, and most internal organs were replaced by Platinum. The first Cyborg was biologically female, however its external sexual organs were removed. : Later on, a Cyborg's skeletton was still fully made Platinum but provided with artificial skin, created from enhanced human skin tissue for a pleasing, humanoid look. : Note: most of times former soldiers or police offers have gained replacements for lost body parts. This is the most common version of a Cybernetic Organism, however are they still recognised as humans and not as an AI, thus as Cyborgs. Cognition : Cyborgs were the evolution of Robots, : who had no Cognitive Liberty, and were able to create their own opinion and developed independence evenly quickly. They can adapt and learn with ease. In some cases however this cognitive faculty has lead into uproars and disputes. With creating a mind of its own and wishes to adapt itself more to humanity, many AI's were either shut down or entirely destroyed. Humanity found this unethic questionable. Anatomy : Most Cyborgs have the same anatomy as a homo sapiens, in fact in 90% of the cases the sexual organs were removed. The brains of cyborgs are bred outside the body and later placed into the skull of the subject. To avoid the subject becoming too intelligent, a chip is placed at the cerebellum to control and to shut the subject down whenever the creators or the person in charge finds it necessary. Usage : Most Cyborgs were used as Lab assitants, household helpers, workers, and later especially as soldiers. End of Cyborg Era : After an ongoing success between 2050 and 2122, the era of Cyborgs had come to an official end by a high number of difficulties such as disputes, riots and conflicts between humans and machines. To avoid further conflicts, the last Cyborg was destroyed in 2122. Cerberus : Nevertheless, Cerberus continued with creating cyborgs for their lines. They have succeeded in 80% of the cases to create soldiers. Concerning to that, they decided to focus on a project intending to create the super soldier. This project was running under the codename Hercules and was part of the Triangle . However they seemed to have reached their goal, the reaper war interrupted them and after the demolition of their organisation, the cyborg created in this project, disappeared. : See: Codd Davidson trivia *many cyborgs were sexless, there were few cases with cyborgs of either male or female biological genders for sexual services (see Cybernetic Sextrade) *they have had two chips on their brains, one controlling the left half and one the right half of the brain; the chips were periodically updated and/or reset Category:Plot Category:Races Category:Redeemers Category:Characters